Sunnydale: Where Dead Doesn't Mean Gone Forever
by Tenik
Summary: Some chaos demons' do a spell that has interesting side effects. Suddenly people who were previously dead are alive again. Only three people in Sunnydale realise something is wrong. Can they fix it and if they can, do they even want to? *New part 6*
1. Prologue

**Author:** Tenik   
**Title:** Sunnydale: Where Dead Doesn't Mean Gone Forever   
**Email:** tenik42@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** PG13   
**Setting:** Round the beginning of Season six. Giles hasn't left, Tara and Willow haven't broken up, and Buffy and Spike haven't kissed.   
**Summary:** A group of chaos demons' spell to bring back slain demons goes well but has interesting side effects. Suddenly people who were previously dead are alive again but its like they never died. Only three people in Sunnydale realise something is wrong. Can they fix things and if they can do they even want to?   
**Feedback:** Please, oh please. I love feedback. It helps me write better and lets me know what works. Come on, you know you want to.   
**Disclaimer:** Guess what. That's right I don't own anything! I wish I did.   
**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure about the title. The other possibilities were 'The dead who never died', 'They're never really dead in Sunnydale' and 'Days of living dead'. Got a better suggestion? 

Prologue

A large deep cavernous building, you know the type that was buried in the 1937 Sunnydale earthquake. Parts of it had caved in with the weight of the ground above. Water dripped down through cracks pooling in shallow rivets in the rocks. There was a large flat expanse of floor that had miraculously stayed cleared of rumble. The carved out patterns in its tiling now covered in thick layers of dust. This had once been and important building and now no one knew it existed. Well, nearly no one. 

A group of demons had claimed the decrepit building for their purposes. The clan of demons were known as Qjasidn. A very old race of chaos worshipping demons. They had come to Sunnydale, attracted there by the power radiating from the Hellmouth. Their plans were to cast an extremely powerful spell over Sunnydale hopefully causing the type of chaos they loved. If it went well they would seek to flood the whole world with this chaos. 

The group of Qjasidn had gathered in this large empty space. Copious arcane symbols had been drawn in the dusty floor. Dimly glowing candles lay scattered about the hall. They weren't really needed for the spell but they looked pretty. One of the larger demons holding an essential scroll started to speak. The surrounding Qjasidn took their places and joined in with the chanting of the Latin incantation. 

chaos ubique est   
chaos dominor fiet   
adoleo chaos   
chaos procreator   
cadaver fiet adorior   
cadaver vivesco   
nemo didici   
alterno chaos adauctus 

The spell slowly built up momentum. Soon it would take effect. But the Qjasidn weren't exactly bright and for demon's who worshiped chaos they knew surprisingly little about it. See chaos doesn't follow plans. The mathematical definition of chaos says that for a system to be chaotic it must have no attracting cycles, and not have the property that given one orbit, another can be found which is arbitrarily close to it by choosing the seed points sufficiently close. 

That may have made no sense to you, but basically means that chaos is not being able to predict what will happen. Chaos is unpredictable. So when invoking a spell of chaos, things that were not expected are likely to happen. The cliche 'expect the unexpected' can be applied right about now. 

**A/N**- I wrote the Latin incantation myself. If you happen to read Latin then you'll be able to read what it says because it does actually mean something (not just gibberish). But the grammar is probably terrible. Oh well, at least it looks nice. You could try putting it into an online Latin translator if you want. Oh and chaos in Latin is chaos. It is also defined as the shapeless mass out of which the universe was made. 


	2. New Stock

**A/N**-Thanks for the reviews. Heres the next part and its longer. 

"Oops. Toadstones are meant to have scratches on them right?" 

Anya rushed over towards Dawn who was sitting on the Magic shop counter besides a cardboard box. "What are you doing? Are you breaking things?" 

Dawn sheepishly held out the stones and a small dagger. "I was just testing the products. It said on the label that the dagger would stay sharp, no matter what." 

Anya frowned at Dawn and reclaimed the magic items from Dawns possession. "You're not helping. And you shouldn't sit on the counter, it might break. Don't you have homework you should be doing?" 

Dawn reluctantly climbed down off the counter. "I've already done it." Then before Anya could order her to do something else, like arranging candle displays, Dawn climbed up the ladder to the loft above the magic box, to help Willow and Tara who were sorting through piles of old books. 

Anya picked the box off the counter and carried it over to Xander who was sitting on the floor picking up the pieces of Greek clay pot that he insisted was Spike's fault he had dropped it. His excuse was that if a vampire was going to start building a pyramid out of exploding rocks he should get a warning first. They had both received glares from Anya. 

Anya dropped the box beside him. "Here, you can sort through this one." Xander started looking through the contents with interest. Spike and Buffy were sitting at the table, it's top littered with piles of various objects. Although their placement seemed random, Buffy had declared that there was a system and wouldn't let anyone else mess it up. Spike was checking the items off a list and when Buffy wasn't looking, moving things into different piles to see if Buffy would notice. 

Giles was near the back of the shop going over the shipping forms. The Magic Box had just received a new shipment today and Anya had managed to convince everyone to help sort through and shelve the new items. She didn't want the shop to close for longer than usual and had described the importance of it to the others, in detail. 

Xander pulled a glass bottle out of the box. Well calling it a bottle was a bit of a stretch as it wasn't exactly bottle shaped. It had a couple of orb shaped parts and a fair number of hollow tubes connecting them in a twisting pattern. The fine particle-like contents appeared to change colour as he moved it around. Xander carried it over to Buffy. "Here you go Buffy."   
"What's that?" Buffy questioned looking up at Xander.   
"Sand. You've got the pile for sandy stuff don't you?"   
"Nope. I've got pretty amulets and funny looking statues. Magic dirt is over there." Buffy said pointing at a far shelf. 

Xander walked round the table towards the shelf.   
"Wait a sec." Spike suddenly said stopping Xander. "Magic sand goes here."   
He indicated to the small box on the chair beside him.   
"Well you could of mentioned that before." Xander grumbled heading around the other side of the table. 

*** 

Not that far away in the underground building the spell had reached a crescendo. The sounds of chanting echoed off the sides of the rock walls mixing together. It grew like a force of it own, then as a silent invisible pool of energy it spread outwards. It slowly escaped the underground room, moving like molten lava would, engulfing the surrounding area. Buildings, parks, suburbs, roads and graveyards, till the whole of Sunnydale was covered in an unrecognisable energy that no one could see. Then the chanting stopped. The spell was done. 

*** 

"Xander!" 

The sound of Anya's exasperated voice made Xander wince. 'Uh oh' he thought, 'what have I done now'. 

"You've spilt Armangian powder all over the floor!" Anya exclaimed in an accusatory tone of voice. 

Xander looked at the little trail of sand that made its way from where he had been sitting and around the table in a haphazard circler shape. He then looked at the bottle of sand he had been about to place in the box. "It's not my fault." Xander defended. "Look at this stupid bottle thing" he said holding it up for everyone to see. "How was I supposed to know which way was up." 

Anya took the half-filled container off him and turned it up the right way. "You should of let me deal with it. Armangian powder is a very expensive barrier sand. It can ward off all sorts of powerful spells and it costs a lot of money." She looked at the powder littered about the floor sadly. 

"Hey I can collect it all up. It'll be as good as new." Xander said trying to cheer her up. 

"No, it won't work." Anya sighed. "Once its been poured out it can't be used again. You might as well just clean it up." 

"Right" Xander agreed with her and went to find a dustpan and brush. '_You know it would probably be safer if I just pretended to help but didn't touch anything_' Xander thought. '_That way Anya can't blame me for breaking anything else_'. 


	3. Somethings up

It was getting late. The sun had set a long time ago. Shops up and down the main street of Sunnydale had closed their doors. 

Dawn was sitting up in the magic box loft, her back against a bookcase, a large leather bound book resting in her lap. She started to yawn but then tried to hide it. Willow looked over at her noticing that she was no longer shelving but in fact reading. "Dawn." Willow said taking 'Rituals of the Normanic Druids' out of her hands. "I don't think you should be reading that." 

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "I've done enough book sorting to last me a lifetime. Remind to never become a Liberian." 

"I think were done here anyway." Tara added indicating to the empty box beside her. Having finished the three of them climbed down the ladder. 

Buffy and Xander were sitting at the table debating the categorisation of the last object lying on the table between them. Spike had left about an hour ago when he decided had done enough helping for one night. Buffy looked up when Dawn hopped off the ladder and came and stood by the table. "Are we leaving soon?" 

Buffy glanced at her watch. "Oh, sorry I didn't realise how late it was. You should be in bed by now." 

Dawn groaned. "I'm fifteen. I don't need a bedtime." This time she failed to hide her yawn. 

Buffy just gave Dawn a look that meant no arguing and went to pick up her coat. 

"You can all go home now." Anya stated from behind the counter. "Everything seems to be in order and ready for opening again, bright and early tomorrow morning." 

"Thanks for the permission" Dawn said marching towards the door. 

Buffy smiled goodbye to the others who were collecting their things ready to leave, and followed Dawn out. Buffy wondered why Willow and Tara weren't hurrying after them. They did live in the same house after all. Maybe they wanted to just walk home together. 

Dawn was already slightly away down the sidewalk. "Come on Buffy. It's really late. Mom will be worried" she called over her shoulder. 

Buffy hurried after her, catching up easily and giving her a confused look. They walked home quietly. Buffy's mind was analysing her sister's words. '_She had said Mom will be worried, hadn't she. Dawn probably meant would have, as in past tense. Our mom wouldn't have wanted Dawn out this late. It was weird that she mentioned it though. I mean we don't talk about Mom that much. Maybe we should._' 

*** 

Spike left his crypt and headed off through the gravestones. He was looking for something to release his pent up energy on. A couple of newbie vamps, or maybe a random demon. The sound of breaking twigs alerted Spike to the presence of something nearby. He sensed it was a large demon through the bushes to his right. He could also hear sharp breathing and a fast heartbeat, the smell of fear. 

Spike grinned and leapt into attack on his unsuspecting foe. The muddy brown coloured demon growled in surprise, trying to deflect Spike's blows. The intended victim having realised the monster was distracted ran off without even a thank you. The demons deep blue eyes flashed and he suddenly grew another pair of arms, complete with sharp claws. 

Spike ducked one swinging arm only to be swiped by another sending him flying to the ground. The demon approached Spike's seemingly unconscious body. When he got close enough Spike sprang to life pulling out a small dagger stabbing the demon in the throat and then heart. It's lifeless body collapsed on the ground. 

Spike looked at it strangely. He was sure he had killed a demon just like this one only last week. '_Oh well, must have been his brother or something_' Spike thought and headed back home. 

*** 

Buffy and Dawn arrived at home. Buffy pulled out her key and opened the door. The house was silent. All the light had been turned out. Dawn started walking towards the stairs, her steps looking strange as if she was trying to be exceptionally quiet. She turned to Buffy and whispered "Shhh we don't want to wake anyone." 

Buffy just gave her sister a look that said '_Are you going crazy?_'. Dawn didn't seem to notice and continued up the stairs. Buffy followed her and watched as she went to her bedroom and closed the door with a minimal click. Buffy just shrugged her shoulders. '_Oh well if Dawn is willing to go to bed without a fuss, I'm happy. Even if she is acting kinda weird._' With that last thought Buffy also retired to her bedroom, looking forward to getting some sleep. 

*** 

Xander lay on his back, his eyes open. Anya was curled up beside him with an arm resting over him. She was fast asleep and a faint smile played on her lips. Xander moved a piece of hair out of her face and smiled at her. She was probably dreaming about all the money she would make tomorrow or possibly even him. 

Xander stared back up at the ceiling. For some reason he couldn't get to sleep. He had this weird feeling that something was wrong. Sort of like that feeling you get when you've forgotten something but can't remember what it was. He thought about getting up and making a hot milk drink or something. He wondered if that actually even worked. But Xander didn't want to disturb Anya who looked so peaceful and content. 

In the kitchen on the counter top sat their phone. In the darkness of the room a little red blinking light was noticeable. 

*** 

**A/N**- It may be awhile till I update again. I have to compile a list of people and demons that have died in Sunnydale. Is there a particular person or demon that you'd like to see again? Just let me know in case I left them off my list by mistake.   
Please review! Come on, it doesn't take too long to write a short comment. I spent time writing this when I should have been studying for a maths exam. You can easily take one minute to say something about this story... anything. 


	4. Appearance of Loved Ones

Warm sunrays poked their way through the badly shut curtains and made patterns on Buffy's bedspread. Buffy woke gradually enjoying the cosy safe feeling you get when lying in bed in the morning. She pulled herself up from bed and pulled on a short dressing gown over her summer pyjamas. The sounds of someone moving around downstairs reached her ears, and she left the room, padding down the stairs. The closer Buffy got to the kitchen the greater the smell of cooking became. Buffy walked into the kitchen and froze. 

The counter had been set with plates and cutlery, surrounded by various sweet sauces like maple and chocolate. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter. Buffy had forgotten to buy fruit last time she went grocery shopping. A large vase full of brightly coloured flowers sat on the windowsill. On the stovetop was a frying pan full of cooking pancakes. Their smell was the one wafting through the house. 

And there standing by the stovetop. There holding a spatula in her hand. There smiling at her. There in the kitchen... was her mother. 

"Mommy?" Buffy's voice sounded small and insecure. 

"Good morning Buffy" Joyce replied taking the frying pan off the stove and over to the counter. She started piling the pancakes on to a plate. "I hope you're hungry. I think I've made too much batter." 

Buffy just looked at the pancakes briefly and then back up at her mother. 

"Are you alright dear?" 

Instead of replying Buffy rushed towards her mother enveloping her in a hug. She clung to her not wanting to let go. 

Joyce managed to pry her daughter from her arms and look her in the face. "Buffy what's wrong?" 

"I missed you mom and I love you so much and..." Buffy then realised how strange she must sound. "I uh, had a bad dream that you were gone. Really bad dream." 

"Oh Buffy. I'm right here." With that Joyce gave Buffy another hug. 

Dawn arrived in the doorway. "What's with all the hugging?" 

"No reason" Joyce answered letting go of Buffy. "Isn't it nice to show your mom you love her every now and then?" 

"Ooo I love you too mom" Dawn said jumping into her mom's arms. 

"Well I wish every morning would start like this" Joyce commented. "Now you two better start on the pancakes before they go cold." 

Buffy had breakfast in the kitchen with her family. Then went back to her bedroom to finally get dressed and make a phone call. Something was up and she needed to talk about it. 

"Hello Giles speaking." 

"Hey Giles, it's me Buffy." 

"Buffy?" 

"Um, something weird happened. I know I'm not dreaming and I'm starting to think I've gone delusional or something. Anyway I thought I should call you, cause you normally can make sense of stuff and..." 

"Buffy slow down and tell me what happened." 

"I walked into the kitchen this morning and my mom was standing there making pancakes." 

"Does she not normally make pancakes?" 

"Huh? But it was my Mom Giles. And she's still here. Packing a lunch for Dawn." 

"Yes, well isn't your mom usually at home looking after you two, except when she's working of course?" 

"But, but..." 

"Are you feeling alright Buffy?" 

"Yeah fine." Buffy answered quickly and hung up the phone. She didn't want Giles to think she was going crazy. 

*** 

Giles hung up the phone and shook his head. Sometimes Buffy could be rather odd but he loved her like a father and would patiently listen to her explain her life problems if she wanted him to. A high whistling noise came from the kitchen and then stopped. "Don't worry I've got it."   
Giles turned to the kitchen to see Jenny Calender holding the freshly boiled kettle of water. She made a pot of tea and arranged it on a tray with the cups, sausers, sugar, milk and biscuits. 

"Ah, thank you." Giles replied taking a seat on his couch as Jenny brought the tray in and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Giles poured out the tea and Jenny took a seat right next to him. 

"So what did Buffy want?" Jenny asked looking concerned. 

Giles smiled. "Strangely enough I have no idea. She was being slightly cyptic." 

Jenny smiled back and took a cup of tea from the tray. "Don't worry Rupert. I'm sure she'll tell you if something was really wrong." 

*** 

"Xander wake up!" 

Xander half opened his eyes mumbled something indecipherable and closed them again. 

"Xander! I'm leaving to go to the Magic Box. You're going to be late for work. Are you listening to me?" 

Xander opened his eyes again and pulled himself up. "I'm up" he said groggily. 

"Good" Anya replied. Then her tone changed to cheerful as she lent forward and kissed Xander goodbye. "I love you and I'll see you after work." With that last comment she left. 

Xander stumbled into the shower. The cold spray of water woke him up properly. Feeling better he strolled into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He noticed that there was a message on the answer phone. So he pushed the button and went to make some toast while the message played. 

A fake cheerful electronic voice started playing. "You have... One message on you phone. Message received at Seven, forty two P M... 'Hey Xander It's me. I guess you're not there cause hey the answer phones on but if you are, hey man pick up the phone. Anyhow I'm just calling about tomorrow night. We're still meeting at the bronze, you, Wills and me right? Buffy said she had to patrol and Willow said Tara was busy. But you can still bring Anya if you want. If not, hey it will be just like old times... the only thing missing...' *beep*" 

The message ended having reached its maximum length and the little red light turned off. 

Xander just stood there holding a piece of bread. 

That voice. It sounded just like... but no it couldn't be. It was like getting phone messages from beyond the grave. Is that even possible? And hey he wasn't even in a grave. Phone messages from piles of dust. He couldn't mistake it. It was his voice. It was him. Xander was seriously wigged. 

He had received a phone call from Jesse. 

*** 

**A/N-** So what do you think? How am I doing so far?   
reviews- Yeah I had those people on my list already. I'm trying to think of minor people as well. And demons. Demons is important too. 


	5. Previously Dead Everywhere

A/N- Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. Your advice is helpful and my people and demon list is getting longer and longer. I might not be able to bring everyone back but I'm going to try to bring as many as possible.   
Bolo- Buffy, Xander and Spike know somethings up because the spell didn't effect them. They were protected from it by the Armangian powder which had been spilt on the floor around them. It acted as a barrier. 

Oh and sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I was on holiday in Japan. But now I'm back and will write faster. 

*** 

Buffy knew something weird was up, well that or she was going crazy. She decided to ignore it for now and continue with her regular routine. Her regular routine involved sorting out stuff around the house. But now that her mom was here she wasn't sure what she was meant to be doing. Buffy helped her mom clear the breakfast stuff and wash the dishes. Joyce stood at the sink scrubbing them clean while Buffy dried and put them away. 

Joyce smiled at her daughter. "You know this is very thoughtful of you Buffy. Don't you have class this morning?" 

"Class?" 

"College lectures. You're not skipping just to help your mom with the dishes are you?" 

"Um, no." Buffy answered. She knew she wasn't in college. But then she knew her mom died last year. Somehow knowing wasn't the same as is. She couldn't be sure. "You know" Buffy added looking at her watch. "You're right. I should actually get going if I don't want to be late." 

Buffy went and grabbed her bag from upstairs. When she reached the front door she called out. "Bye Mom!" 

"See you tonight dear." Joyce replied. 

_'I hope so'_ Buffy added in her head. 

*** 

Giles arrived at the Sunnydale public library and headed straight for the mythological and ancient texts section. Being Sunnydale the library had a rather large section of these books and no one seemed to comment on this or find it strange. He approached the partially hidden enquiry desk where a small slightly balding man was sitting, engrossed in a large tome. 

"Ah excuse me. I was told you had acquired the book I ordered recently?" 

The man looked up and fumbled with his glasses. "You are... um, is it Rupert Giles?" 

"Yes" Giles replied. 

The man pulled out a package from one of his desk drawers and handed it over to Giles. "You need to sign here" he added indicating to a library form. 

Giles signed it, took his package and smiled at the man. "Thank you very much..." He glanced at his small library nametag. "...Dalton. Sorry to disturb you." 

*** 

Spike woke up suddenly. His vampire hearing had picked up the sounds of something above him in his crypt. He groaned, pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a shirt. As he climbed up the ladder the sound got louder. Spike peered into his dimly lit crypt but couldn't spot anyone or anything. The noise was coming from the television to his right. He was sure that he hadn't left it on when he went to bed. 

Spike walked over to it and flicked it off. The crypt went suddenly quiet, but didn't stay that way for long. 

"Do you mind I was watching that!" Called a small high-pitched grating voice. 

Spike whirled around but still failed to see anyone. "Show yourself you bloody coward." 

"How dare you call me a coward for I am the Dark Lord of nightmares, the bringer of terror... tremble before me! Fear me!" 

Spike traced the voice to its location. There standing on his old comfy chair was miniature sized demon. It was only about two inches high and glaring up at him. "Yeah right" Spike replied. "You're who?" 

"Gachnar, Fear Demon, the Dark Lord of..." the little horned demon spoke up again. 

"Heard that bit the last time" Spike interrupted. "What the hell are you doing in my crypt?" 

*** 

Xander went to work like he usually did. He did his typical jobs like normal. He finished work at five and went home. It was exactly like a regular day except it wasn't. The whole time he was at the construction site he had thoughts racing through his head. These involved the possibility that he was crazy delusional or maybe had just been dreaming. 

When he arrived home he took a shower and changed into clean clothes. Then went to stand by the answering machine for what seemed like ages. If the message were still there it would be proof that it really happened. Xander reached out and pushed the replay button. Almost instantly the sound of Jesse's voice came reverberating out. 

He really had received a message from his dead childhood friend. 

*** 

Buffy wandered around campus all day. She knew she probably should have gone to class but she didn't even know what classes she was taking. The morning had been overwhelming so she had spent the afternoon in a daze. Buffy had been sitting in a college cafe slowing drinking a fast cooling latte when she realised how late it was getting. She decided it was time to return home. 

Buffy unlocked the door and headed into the living room where she could here the sounds of laughing. Dawn and some guy, were sitting on the couch munching their way through a huge bowl of popcorn while laughing at the television. 

Her sister looked up at Buffy when she entered. "Hey Buffy." 

"Dawn..." Buffy replied. "Um, whose your friend?" 

"Justin, you know my boyfriend, the one you met a couple of weeks ago." Dawn answered with a look a disbelief to Buffy. "Boy are you forgetful recently." 

"Oh" Buffy said looking confused. Since when had her sister had a boyfriend? "So where's Mom?" Buffy added, unsure if she really wanted the answer in case it was 'what do you mean, Mom's dead'. 

"She's at the gallery. She told me to tell you that she's working late tonight and there's leftover pasta you can reheat for dinner" Dawn replied. 

Buffy looked relieved. 

*** 

Xander arrived at the Bronze. He walked through the doors and across the room extremely slowly. Or maybe it just seemed slow to him. Like everything had gone into slow motion and the sounds of the crowd around him were muted. A voice calling his name broke the daze and brought him crashing down to reality. 

"Xander. Hey, over here." 

Xander turned in the direction of the voice to find Jesse and Willow sitting at a table. They were holding drinks and smiling at him. There was an extra drink on the table. He stood there trying to find his voice. Trying to think of something to say. He always had some comment to make. Why didn't his mouth work anymore? Willow spoke first. 

"Aren't you going to sit down? We got you a drink." 

Xander sat down. He looked at his drink. 

"Well you're awfully quiet tonight" Jesse commented. "Are you okay man?" 

Xander managed a smile. "Yeah... it's just been a really weird day." 

Why was he so worried? Okay so something was definitely wrong in Sunnydale, but he shouldn't complain. Jesse was alive. Who was he to question the weirdness that was life on the Hellmouth? Xander turned his smile into a grin. "Although now that I think about it, it was really dull. I got up, went to work and came home again. So, what have you guys been up to?" 

*** 


	6. It's Just Keeps Getting Weirder

A/N- Everyone who reviewed is absolutely wonderful. Each time I got another review it motivated me to write more. Thanks. Also, thanks for the ideas of people and demons to bring back. I wouldn't have thought of some of them without your help. 

*** 

Spike had spent the day trying to get rid of his unwanted houseguest. But Gachnar was a crafty little fear demon. Spike would throw him outside and a couple hours later find him sitting around his crypt again. He was like the cat that came back. Except far more annoying. Spike finally gave up with the setting of the sun and escaped his crypt. 

He was heading off towards the Bronze where he could buy a nice strong drink. He hadn't gotten very far and was still in the graveyard when he sensed a Slayer nearby. She seemed to be following him. Spike stopped and smiled. 

"Buffy... I didn't think you were the stalker type." 

"I tink you're mistaken." Answered a voice that obviously didn't belong to Buffy. "I'm Kendra da vampire slayer, not Buffy." 

Spike turned around to see the slayer Drusilla had killed over three years ago, standing by a stone statue. His face became a mixture of obvious bewilderment and uncertainty. 

"What the hell" Spike muttered. 

"What are you doing in Sunnydale Spike? I didn't tink you'd come back here after getting your arse kicked by two slayers. Or have you forgotten the deal you made with Buffy and me three years ago." 

"Riiight" was all Spike could say. 

"Maybe I need to refresh your memory." Kendra suddenly moved into her fighting stance. 

Spike expression turned to worry. "Hey, hey. No fair. I'm on the good guy's side now. Practically a member of the Scooby gang." 

Kendra didn't move. She looked sceptical. 

"I can't hurt humans. There's this chip in my head. If I try to harm someone it gives me bloody awful headaches. Just ask Buffy, or Giles or someone. They'll tell you." 

Kendra backed down. "I'm going to find Buffy to warn her dat a very dark power is rising in Sunnydale. If I find out you're lying to me, you will be dust." She walked past Spike. 

As soon as she had left Spike started hurrying towards the Bronze. For some reason that strong drink seemed like an even better idea now. 

*** 

Buffy ate her dinner of reheated pasta and then left the house. She told Dawn that she'd be home later tonight. Buffy hoped she would see one of her friends at the Bronze so she could discuss the weirdness. As long as they weren't like Giles and Dawn who both appeared oblivious. Buffy walked into the Bronze and scanned the room. She soon spotted Xander, Willow and another guy at a table. At first she didn't recognize him, but as she walked up to the table her memory supplied her with a name. Jesse. Jesse who was Xander and Willow's friend since they were little kids. Jesse who had died not long after she had come to Sunnydale. Jesse who was turned into a vampire because she had been too late to save him. 

"Uh, Hi guys" Buffy said. 

Jesse grinned at her. "Hey Buff, thought you said you couldn't make it tonight." 

Buffy smiled back awkwardly. "Oh, well... um, you know the reason I said I couldn't come. That I must have told you. It's a funny story... " 

Xander noticed Buffy was acting kind of weird. "Buffy, what's wrong?" 

Buffy looked worried. "It's just been a really weird day." 

Willow laughed. "That's just what Xander said before." 

Buffy looked at Xander. '_Did he know something wacky was happening as well?_' Xander looked back at Buffy. '_Maybe she knows what's going on._' 

Buffy spoke first. "Hey Xand do you want to..." 

"Let's go get..." Xander continued at the same time. They got up and walked over to the bar without even finishing their sentences. 

Jesse and Willow looked confused. 

"Well that was weird." Commented Jesse. 

*** 

Buffy and Xander stood at the bar and bought some drinks. The need for drinks their excuse for their sudden departure. Buffy decided to be direct. 

"When I woke up this morning I found my Mom in the kitchen." Buffy stated. 

Xander looked at her bewildered. "But your Mom's..." 

"Dead." Buffy added quietly. "I know. Shouldn't Jesse be..." 

"Dead as well" Xander finished for her. "Willow doesn't seem to notice." 

Buffy nodded. "Neither does Dawn or Giles." 

"Great there goes my plan." 

"Huh? What plan?" 

"Run to Giles for answers." 

"Well at least we both can't be crazy." 

*** 

Spike had arrived at the back door of the Bronze. He was about to go in when a figure stepped out of the shadows and front of the doorway. Instantly Spike recognised him as Norman Pfister, a member of the Order of Taraka. Spike groaned. "Not again." 

Norman Pfister smiled. "Spike, just the man I was looking for." 

Spike gave in. "What the hell do you want?" 

Mr Pfister looked worried. "Last thing I remember is attacking some of the slayers friends on behalf of you. Next thing I know I'm here and I believe it's many years later." 

"You think?" Spike retorted sarcastically. "What do you want me to do about it?" 

Norman Pfister advanced on Spike and before he knew what was happening he was pinned against the wall. "I hold you accountable for everything." 

While pretending to struggle and muttering insults, Spike located a large loose metal pole with his free arm. He then used his strength to push the man off and swung the pole. The pole missed as Mr Pfister's upper body turned to maggots and worms. 

*** 

"Buffy, Hi!" 

Buffy turned around to see two guys smiling at her. One of them was holding a pool stick. They were both meant to be dead. Buffy attempted to smile back. "Hey Eddie. Forrest." 

"Where were you today Buffy?" Eddie asked looking concerned. 

"Huh?" was all Buffy could say. 

Forrest slapped Eddie on the back. "Eddie here was worried when you didn't turn up for your psyc lecture." 

"Oh." Buffy answered, finally understanding. "I must of forgot." 

"That's okay." said Eddie. "You didn't miss anything really important. I'll even let you borrow my notes." 

"What notes?" Forrest added joking. "I thought you said you slept through the lecture." 

Eddie laughed. "Hey Buffy did you want to join us for a game of pool?" 

"Your friend can join us too and we can play doubles." Forrest said indicating to Xander. 

"Uh, maybe some other time" Buffy replied smiling. 

*** 

A/N- Think of how many guy friends Xander could have if they weren't all dead. Poor Xander. 

Kuzui: Yep, its set early season six. Spike and Buffy haven't even kissed yet. At the moment the general plot idea is that any demons can be brought back to life and any humans can be brought back so its like they never died (But without changing history too much e.g. it tries and fits them in). This is why vampires who have been dusted can be brought back like they were alive. Maybe when I get into the story a bit more I could add more effects to the spell and bring *alive* vampires back to life (like Spike and Angel). 


End file.
